


Calling for Mercy

by akimi_desu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akimi_desu/pseuds/akimi_desu
Summary: " I'll be watching over you. "





	Calling for Mercy

She remembers her parents’ hug, her parents’ tears, and her parents’ goodbyes.

 

“Be good, okay?”

“Don’t worry, we will be back soon.”

“We’ll be fine.”

“Goodbye, my child.”

 

As a child, she cried a lot. Asking them, begging them not to leave, hoping that they’ll stay, that they’ll come back, that they’ll be there for her and smile together as a family.

But they didn’t. Nothing happened no matter how long she waited.

And when she got the news, even the gods cried for her.

What a horrible feeling.

 

Since then, she sees memories like images vividly. She remembers every single detail. She knows that she needs to do something.

That’s where she knew she should make a difference. If no one makes it, then she will. She started to study and work hard to get herself a place in the medical field.

To avoid the trauma she had as a child, to avoid the memories she hold, to prevent anyone having the same experience as her, even it means to put herself at risk.

And so she went for the opposition.

People say that she’s kind and caring, just like an angel.

But they are unaware that even _angels_ have their fallen moments.

No one could be angels unless they have fallen.

 

Her dedication and bravery was what caused an organization to have found her. _Overwatch_ found her. They gave her everything she needed, just so she could fulfill her mission as an angel.

Every time she puts on her Valkyrie suit, every time she holds onto her staff, she trembles with fear and her breathing goes out of pace.

Yet, she constantly reminds herself that if no one does this, then _who will_?

She’s strong, because she wants to help the weak.

For every time she goes out to mission, she sees the terror in people’s face, the sorrow, the calling for mercy.

Of course, she gets terrified. Of course, she gets sad. Of course, she wants to be helped. She could never have imagined what her parents had gone through, she could never do that.

Even so, she continues fulfilling her mission, constantly reminding herself of her purpose and objective as a medic, as a helper. And…

As _an angel_.

Even when Overwatch got shut down, she never stopped. She continued.

She continued serving for those who are in need, giving them an angelic smile in exchange for them to feel safe, to feel comfort.

Yes, that’s who she is. An angel.

And she will continue to be one.

Spreading her golden wings and be that fallen angel for those who call for mercy.

 

Yes, that’s who she is. _Mercy_.

**Author's Note:**

> yay thank you for reading!!  
> also big thanks to nicole as a beta reader and help me edit this fic!! //hugs  
> i play as mercy a lot in overwatch (why? cause she's a beauty ////) and i find her very kind and makes your heart warm in a way.  
> so i decided to write this to (sort of) dedicate !!  
> i hope you enjoy this short fic and lemme know if you would like to read more!!  
> thats all haha thank you for reading again!!


End file.
